Feel The Magic
by sharpestlives
Summary: This is a Next Generation Fanfiction. It takes place during Al's first year at Hogwarts. The pairing thus far are Albus/Scorpius and Lysander/Teddy. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to the new story! I love reviews, criticism, even flames, so leave me some. A big thank you goes out to my new beta, HPkitty, who edited this for me. I hope you enjoy it. - Sharpie**_

Chapter One: The Sorting

The first time I saw him, it was impossible to tear my eyes away. Those slate gray eyes… the slicked back white hair… Yes, Scorpius was the most handsome man I had even seen. In fact, I was so fixated on the boy that I stumbled off the train and ended up with my face smashed against the pavement. Groaning as I heard a group of girls giggle and walk around me, I figured I should just let myself lay there for the rest of my life, as the embarrassment would be permanently etched into my face.

Behind me, I heard my cousin Dominique sigh. She grabbed me by the back of my robe and yanked me up into a standing position. "Honestly, Al!" Her high pitched voice mixed with her obviously French accent made me wince internally. "Get yourself together. If you can't at least pretend to not be awkward, we can't be seen with you." Behind her, I saw Victorie and Louis nod. The three, despite being three different houses, were inseparable.

"And, if you're going to stare at the Malfoy boy, do your best not to drool all over the place," Victorie said as she wrinkled her nose. Even though I figured I wasn't really drooling, I still wiped my sleeve across my face.

Then, quite suddenly, a big shadow appeared from behind me, and I found rather large, rather strong hand on my shoulder. "Al, shouldn't ye be uh getting' yerself on the boats with de rest of de first years?" Saved by the bell, I thanked Merlin. Hagrid saw me off to the boats before piling into one and riding with us all the way across the black lake.

Lucky for me, Malfoy's boat had already been filled, so I got to sit with my cousin Rose and some of the other first years. Being the genius she is, having taken after her mother, Rose prattled on and on about facts regarding the Black Lake until we docked again. I didn't listen though; my breath had been taken away by the mysterious beauty of the world that surrounded us. My older brother, James, had told me about this, but he didn't mention the details. The way the gray clouds seemed to hug the moon and the stars glittered in the background, was simply magic. The black as night waters seemed to sparkle in the reflection of the sky. Beside me, Rose made some frustrated noise when she realized that I was tuning her out. She, like Aunt Hermione, hated to be ignored when she was trying to give an informative lecture.

The boats were docked within fifteen minutes of the ride beginning, and then we were all herded into the Grand Entrance of Hogwarts. My father told me it looked completely different now than it had before the war had been fought. The Death Eaters had totally destroyed it, but with the help of the remaining Hogwarts professors and the Head Mistress, it had been put back together. Large statues of medieval looking knights greeted us as we walked through the halls of the castle before we were greeted by two large wooden doors. A man with messy brown hair and a kind smile waited for us by the doors.

"The firs'-years, Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid.

"I'll take them from here." The man, Professor Longbottom, replied as the giant went into what was supposed to be the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts, students," the professor spoke, his voice thick with an accent that I couldn't quite place. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." I could feel my stomach clench, but the words my father had spoken to me at the train station were still in my mind. _"You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_ The man before us kept talking, going on about the four houses, telling us about house points and dorms and the house cup. "I'll come and get you when we're ready for you. Try not to be too nervous, everything will turn out fine."

With that, the professor slipped back inside the large doors, shutting them softly behind himself.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw," Rose said, causing me to jump as she suddenly appeared by my side. "Gryffindor would be fine as well, but I don't think my knowledge would be properly appreciated among them," I rolled my eyes at her straight forwardness. She was definitely Uncle Ron's child; he never had a single problem with speaking his mind… ever.

"I'll be happy in any house you're not in, Rosie," I grumbled before wincing when she cuffed me in the back of the head, making my skull feel like a thoroughly rung bell.

"What would grandmother say if she heard you talking to me like that? Oh, you make me so mad, Albus Potter!" Her face was becoming a red as her hair, and as magnificent as it was, it didn't really help the fact that she wasn't all that attractive to begin with.

"She would probably just tell me not to speak to family like that and to apologize or some rubbish like that," I shrugged. As Rose opened her mouth to whine at me some more, Professor Longbottom returned with a goofy grin on his face.

He pushed open both wooden doors, and many students around me gasped as they looked at the grand hall for the first time. "Come now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Like a herd of cats, we all went through the doors in organized chaos, walking past the long tables in the middle of the hall, until we ended up before a platform. On the platform sat a bench and a hat that reminded me very much of a wrinkled old man.

"That's the sorting hat," Rose whispered to me in an excited tone. It was easy to see that she had already forgotten our previous argument. That was to be expected though. She was bright, but she was still a girl. In my experience, girls seemed to forget past drama when something more exciting happened.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" An elderly voice sounded from somewhere on the platform. It only took a moment for us all to know the voice had come from Headmistress McGonagall. "Now, if you would all settle down, we are ready to start the sorting." With that, she expected us all to shut our traps, which we did, and she pulled out a long list of names. I nearly groaned as I started to wait for my own.

About thirty names had been called before McGonagall said one that actually caught my attention. "Scorpius Malfoy," she called in her usual clipped tone. The boy I saw earlier, the one who had been carved by the gods, stepped up on the platform, did a small spin on his heel when he reached the stool, and sat down quite gracefully. The way he held himself made him look quite like a muggle super model; his long legs crossed as he sat with his back straight. The hat sat gently on his white hair, which was slicked back in the Malfoy fashion, though I couldn't help but notice that he didn't have a widows peak like his father.

"Slytherin!" The Hat announced, as if it wasn't totally obvious. There had yet to be someone in the Malfoy family that wasn't a Slytherin. The blonde hopped off of the chair before making his way over to the cheering table. He sat next to my cousin, Louis, and they chatted for a few moments before the room grew silent once more.

"Albus Potter," McGonagall said, before looking up at me from her list. With a deep breath, I climbed the three steps leading up to the platform, my mind swimming with thoughts. What house would I be in? Would they accept me there, or would I end up being an outcast? James had told me that was a possibility, but I had pushed it from my mind until now. After gulping down the lump in my throat, I sat down lightly on the wooden stool, feeling more than nervous. I wondered if my father had felt that way when he sat on it years ago, but I figured he had probably been confident, like he always was.

I winced internally as the sorting hat was placed on my head. It started saying things like "Ah" and "very interesting", which only served to make me become even more nervous. By the time the hat cleared its throat, I felt as if my stomach would explode from all of the butterflies fluttering about inside it.

"Slytherin!" I felt my jaw drop slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Triwizard Cup

The world felt frozen around me as I walked over to the Slytherin table. The cheers coming from my new house mates sounded muffled, as if I were hearing them from miles away. What would my father and mother say? My father said he wouldn't care before… but my mother, what would she think? Would my strong, Gryffindor family look down upon me? Louis was a Slytherin, but he went through hell when Uncle Bill found out. Aunt Fleur had been devastated for months… is that how my mother would react?

I couldn't even focus on the fact that I was sitting across from the man who made my Veela cousins look ugly. I was far too worried about the howler I would be receiving when my cousin wrote to the family, and told them that I had been sorted into Slytherin.

Louis must have sensed my fear, because he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he just smiled. For some reason, that made me feel loads better. Feeling more relaxed; I looked back up at the platform just in time to see the hat sort Rose into Ravenclaw. She, of course, looked perfectly content with that.

As I watched her go to her table, my eyes caught those of my brother's. James was a Gryffindor, taking after our parents, and looked completely and utterly betrayed. He had expected me to follow in his footsteps and be placed in his house, and quite frankly, that's what I had expected as well. Dominique and Fred Jr. were on either side of him. Dominique looked perfectly fine with me being placed with her brother; Fred, on the other hand, looked utterly puzzled by the fact.

"Ignore them," Louis spoke from beside me, "they'll get used to the idea of you being a Slytherin. If not, I'll shut them up for you." Louis, despite being put in Slytherin, didn't have the patience to tolerate family drama.

When he had come home for his first Christmas Break from Hogwarts, his parents and Granny all had their panties in a wad about his Slytherin status. He simply told them to get over it or he would skip spring break and not come back until the end of the school year. That made them shut right up.

"Now," Professor McGonagall proclaimed, "let the festivities begin!" With a flick of her wand, several dishes of food appeared before us on the table. Many first years gasped at this, but I wasn't among them. My mother had been using that little trick to reveal holiday dinners for years.

Following my cousin's actions, I took some food from the plates and scooped it onto my own. The feast held many different sorts of food, but I took some simple roast and mashed potatoes. I sipped pumpkin juice from the goblet beside my plate before digging in. It wasn't as delicious as the food my grandmother served at family dinners, but it was suitable. It didn't take me long to finish eating, but it took the rest of the students much longer.

I found my gaze drifting upward, stealing glances at Scorpius. He even looked lovely when he was eating. His tongue swiped across his pale lips, stealing away little bits of the gravy that stuck to them. When I realized I was staring, I glared hard, down at my plate. It wouldn't be good to be caught staring at him, especially when no one knew my secret. And I couldn't really afford to let anyone know… especially when I had already taken a shameful spot in the Slytherin house.

Soon, the supper food had been replaced with trays of desserts, and I found myself drawn to one of my favorites. I took a red velvet cupcake off of one of the trays and spent my time picking at it. First, I ate away the cream cheese frosting; which, let me tell you, is the single most delicious thing in the entire world. Then, I picked apart the cupcake, only eating about half of the actual cake part. It wasn't nearly as appetizing as the stuff that had been on top of it.

Suddenly, I felt my jaw being gripped by a rather strong hand, and I was forced to look up at Louis. "Honestly, Al, what are we going to do with you?" My cheeks gradually got redder as my cousin proceeded to wipe my face clean with one of the cloth napkins.

I roughly turned my head away from him before grumbling, "stop treating me like a kid, you bastard…" Louis just chuckled as I pouted. It really wasn't fair that he got to embarrass me by doing things like that. Across from us, Scorpius giggled, probably laughing at my misfortune. I couldn't really blame him, though. I would have laughed if it had been someone else in my position, but it sucked that he had to sit there and laugh at me. Silently, I vowed to get Louis back for that. In a flash, all the food was taken from the table, making me jump at the suddenness of the magic.

"So," McGonagall was back at her podium, declaring that our attention was needed with that single word, "I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, would like me to remind you that the Forest in grounds is out of bounds to all students, as if the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year." By the way she spoke, I could tell this was probably the same speech she gave every year, and the bored looks on the other student's faces confirmed that for me. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year."

Sounds of anger filled the Great Hall, and it was easy to see that no one was taking the news well. Several students shouted their protests in forms of questions and criticism at the idea. I was merely curious as to why.

"Settle down students!" McGonagall sounded as if she had lost her patience with their reactions. "It is not without reason; the cancellation of the cup is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy, but each of you is sure to enjoy it." A small flicker of a grin formed on her lips, like she knew a great secret that no one else did. It seemed slightly smug, and I didn't like it a single bit. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months." It was almost as if she were getting giddy, which was quite odd to see from a teacher. "It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

A small gasp escaped my lips when the event was announced. Unlike many students, I had heard of it countless times before. The last time it had taken place at Hogwarts; my father had competed and won the tournament. It was not without loss, as his friend had been killed by Voldemort in the final task.

McGonagall continued her speech, yanking me from my deep thoughts. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang…" As she went into her history lesson, my thoughts consumed me once more.

Would there be someone dying this year? If death did occur, would it be someone I knew? Or even someone I was related to? The age limit was 17, but my cousin Victoire was 17, and I wouldn't put it past her to enter the cup to avenge her mother's loss or something like that. I silently thanked the gods that James wasn't old enough to take part, because I could see the desire to do so written across his face. It sickened me that he would even consider putting his name into the cup after our father's experience.

"And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" I caught the last part of the Headmistress's speech before everyone rose from their tables.

A tall man, with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair rose from our table. He had a golden pin on his robe, next to our house insignia, stating that he was head boy. "First years, follow me." He was slightly terrifying to look at, but I followed him anyways, knowing he was probably just showing us the entrance to our dormitories.

We were led down to the dungeons to a hall hidden in the cellars, and that's when the man spoke to us again. "I'm Zane Flint. I'm head boy and the Quidditch Captain." He seemed to be glaring at us, but with his chocolate eyes, it didn't look all that frightening. "If you have questions, it would be best to ask me for the answers as it's sort of my job to not beat you up." He leaned against the wall with a sigh, running a hand through his slightly shaggy hair. "This is the entrance to the dorms. I will tell you the password, but it changes every two weeks. Remember to check the notice board to get the new password, because it's not my job to make sure you have it." He then turned to the wall and spoke. "Severus Snape," he said simply, but the name sent chills down my spine. I had been named after the man, and all those who knew turned towards me, as if it was the coolest thing ever.

A door appeared, seeming to form out of the wall, and it swung in, revealing the common room. The room was large, almost like a dungeon. The walls and floors were made of stone, which glowed with a greenish tinge. I discovered why when I glanced upward, and was met with the sight of many grand-looking windows. None of them displayed the sky or a landscape. Instead, we got the sight of the greenish water of the black lake. The only lights illuminating the room also glowed green, casting an eerie feel over the entire place.

Past the groups of leather couches and chairs that filled the dungeon were two staircases, which Flint made a bee-line to. A girl was waiting there for him, though she looked more like a bull than a girl. She was tall with dark hair and a thickly muscled build. It was creepy, and not attractive at all.

"Girls, Holly Goyle will lead you to your rooms, boys follow me," Flint ordered before going up the left set of stairs, where a hall opened up into a long row of rooms where our belongings had already been placed. He plucked a note off the wall before sighing when he read it. He continued to the first door before stopping. "Each of you will be sharing at dorm with one other student, since we have such a small group of students this year." He glanced at us with speculating eyes before looking back down at his piece of parchment. "In this room, we will have Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Settle in, breakfast starts at nine." He waved a hand to dismiss us before walking on. As we were left alone in front of the door to our room, my stomach exploded with butterflies.

I was going to be sharing a room with Scorpius… the thought didn't completely register until moments later when he opened the door.

"Are you coming in, or are you going to just stand there like an idiot?" he asked. I blushed slightly before following him in, feeling as if I had just been told I was going to Azkaban. Or worse.

_**A/N: Remember to click the little review button and tell me what you think. It really gives me the will to write more. I hope you enjoyed it! -Sharpie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Say hello to chapter three! I'm sorry I took so long getting this one done. Once again, I think Kitty, my lovely Beta, for editing this for me so quickly! **_

Chapter Three: Of Jellybeans and Ferrets

I gasped as I walked into the dorm room, taking in something far more extravagant than I had expected. The room wasn't too big, but the beds were huge! The four poster beds were made out of stunning silver and dressed in a strong emerald. I felt Scorpius's eyes on me, as if he were questioning my sanity because I was so taken aback by the room around me.

The blonde dropped down on one of the beds, and that's when I remembered that now was not the time to be running around like an excited little kid. No, I should have been running to Flint, begging him to just put me in a room with someone else. I doubt the older man would even pay me any notice, though. He didn't seem like the type to really care what anyone else wanted. No, that option would get me nowhere.

Sitting down on the other bed, a long sigh escaped my chest. Merlin, this year was going to rough. Not only would I have to deal with my family not approving of me, I would also have to deal with my annoyingly sexy roommate.

Speaking of Scorpius, I tilted my head to the side, stealing a peek at him. The gel he had in his hair seemed to be losing its effect, as his hair was starting to puff up and curl at the ends. I caught myself before I giggled at it, since that would surely earn me a glare, or at least a questioning glance. I didn't want to deal with that on top of everything else that was already going on.

"So, you're a Potter, huh? Isn't against some sort of family rule to be in Slytherin?" the blonde questioned, his well sculpted eyebrow cocking at me. I shrugged at him, letting my body drop back onto the bed so that I was lying instead of sitting.

"My father said that I was named after two of Hogwarts' bravest headmasters. And one of them was a Slytherin. According to him, he doesn't care what house I end up in," I said in an uneasy voice, "but, I expect my mother and grandmother will both have kittens when they hear what house I'm in. It'll probably make for a very awkward family dinner on Christmas," I chuckled, as if it were a joke.

"Isn't Louis a Slytherin, though?" Scorpius said as he leaned against the silver headboard. The bed frame was almost the color of his eyes, I noted, before mentally slapping myself. Now was not the time to be ogling at my roommate.

"Yeah, and Grandma gave him hell for it," I laughed at the memory. "Then he got that pissy look on his face and told her to stop giving him crap or he wouldn't be coming home for holidays anymore. Oh, you should have seen her face!" Scorpius looked just about as amused by the thought as I did. "She kept opening and closing her mouth like she was a fish or something. Then she got all huffy and put her hands on her hips. Oh he got the look so bad!" This is when the blonde stopped me.

"The look?" His head tipped to the side in an almost adorable way.

"You know… the look women give people that just screams that they better shut up or something unspeakably bad will happen to them," Scorpius nodded, as if saying he understood. "Anyway, after that no one bothered him about what house he was in. It just became an unspoken rule that you weren't allowed to give anyone hell for what house they got put into," I only hoped the same rule would be around when I returned, or I was really in for it.

"You're kinda lucky," Scorpius said with a chuckle, "If I had gotten put into Gryffindor, I would have been in worlds of trouble. We'd be listening to a howler right about now," I thought about that for a moment before my eyes widened, thinking about what my mom would be doing as soon as she received word of what house I was placed in.

"Oh Merlin, I'm dead," I groaned, pressing my face into my hands. "Mum will probably storm into the castle in the middle of breakfast tomorrow just to tear me a new one." And she would have the time too, since her Quidditch practice for the Holyhead Harpies didn't start until afternoon. I just hoped she wouldn't leave me alive to face the torment of the bullies who witnessed the display. That would be the worst part of the whole ordeal.

"I doubt it will be that bad," Scorpius said with a chuckle, but I knew better. The women in his family could be ruthless when they were angry or disappointed. Either she would come and kill him, or she would give him those disappointed looks that made him wish he was dead.

"Actually, it might be worse."

"Now you're just being dramatic, Albus," he said as he rolled his eyes at me. "Really, just calm down. It's not like you get to pick what house you're in anyways," he said in a teasing voice as he got up off his bed. He knelt by this trunk and started to rummage through it, looking for something. I heard a little murmur when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a little package before walking over and plopping down on my bed.

"I hear they even have ear wax flavor," Scorpius said with a grin as he popped one of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his mouth. He grimaced before offering me the bag. "Hand soap," he wrinkled his nose as he spoke.

"Thanks," I sat up and took one of the beans before popping it into my mouth. It fizzled on my tongue before leaving me with a weird, orangey taste that wasn't quite all orange. It had weird citrus flavors in it as well, but at least it didn't taste like soap. "I'm going to go with some odd flavor of muggle soda."

"Was it good?" he asked as he ate another. I nodded and he looked quite triumphant. "Fudge! And my father tried to tell me it didn't exist. That jerk just wanted all of the brown ones for himself!" Scorpius said in a shocked voice, looking like he had a bit of a realization moment. I couldn't help but to laugh, actually feeling more comfortable now that I sorta had Scorpius as a friend.

I took another and instantly regretted it. "Uck!" It tasted as if I had been licking some sort of cat or something. It was dry and nasty and smelled like my aunt's fat orange cat. I swallowed it as quickly as I could and looked over to find that Scorpius was laughing his little blonde butt off at me. I shoved him slightly, but that only made him laugh more.

"You," he paused to laugh a little longer, "You should have seen your face!" I raised an eyebrow at him before shoving him once more, making him roll onto the floor. He shook with laughter as he just pointed up at me.

"I'm glad you're amused by that, Scorpius," I grumbled before the door opened. My cousin stood in the door way, in all his glory, looking a little confused. In his mind, Malfoy's were odd creatures with little emotion, and they certainly didn't laugh.

"Uhm… Salazar ended up in my room," he mumbled, as he handed me a cage that held my sleeping ferret. I took it with a grin; I hadn't noticed he was missing since I just assumed that no one's pets had arrived yet, as Scorpius didn't seem to have one. "So, later," and with that, Louis got out of my room as fast as he possibly could, throwing Scorpius another weird look over his shoulder as he left.

The Malfoy in question got off the floor and straightened his robes before speaking, "So, a ferret, huh? It's a good thing I decided against bringing my cat, or that could have been a problem." I nodded in agreement before opening the cage and letting Salazar loose. The little brown creature sniffed Scorpius's hand before skittering off, somehow getting on top of the sheer green canopy of my bed. Scorpius looked at the lump in the top of the canopy before looking at me, and I just shrugged.

"You know… my father told me a story once," I said with a grin.

"A story?"

"Yeah, it's about your father… and the very reason why I got my ferret."

_**A/N: Now, you know you wanna click the review button… pretty please? With pumpkin juice on top? **_


End file.
